


Be My Valentine

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Tango, mass effect referance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requests can be made here: http://brokenheartedsteel.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

Nick sighed as he leaned against the bar and looked around, it was quite an impressive party, of course they had every reason to celebrate. The institute was destroyed and everything was good in the commonwealth. Then why was he here working a murder case and trying his best to stay undercover, much to no one surprise, Darla otherwise known as Skinny Malone’s ex flame had decided to get herself mixed up with another gang of thugs and Valentine even though he was clearly annoyed by the fact decided to go rescue the damsel in distress. 

“So what’s a man like you doing at a place like this?” a woman’s voice said and Nick turned his head to see none other then the vault dweller herself looking down at him. “Oh just catching up with a few friends and working a few cases, how about a drink?” Nick asked looking up at her. 

“Sure, mind if I see what you’re working on?” Nora asked sliding into a bar stool next to him. “Any leads yet or has daddy’s little girl flown the coop?” Valentine asked slipping the case file across to Nora who shook her head glancing down at the document. 

“Not yet, I haven’t even caught a glimpse of her yet, but we have eye’s all ovet the place, so she might turn up just yet.” Nora said turning her head and focusing on the couple’s on the dance floor, she could just barely make out Piper and Macready who were twirling each other around on the dance floor and could see Deacon standing in the background dressed in a sharp black tux. Nora shook her head and glanced back at the bar and then her eye caught someone walking into the party and she smirked, “Looks like the bell of the ball decided to show up, front of the building on the right side, next to the man in the blue suit and bowler hat.” Nora said nudging Valentine with her shoulder. Valentine turned his head and chuckled a bit, “I can’t believe it, just like old times it seems back when I was the damsel in distress and you were the heroine, seems like things never change, I have an idea.” Nick said and stood up grabbing Nora by the arm and leading her to the dance floor.

“Nick, what the hell are you thinking?” Nora mumbled and blushed as the two proceeded to tango, it was embarrassing as it seemed and she could almost hear Piper snickering. 

“I’ve been taking lessons, some guy who apparently spends way too much time calibrating his weapons, the woman was nice though, she couldn’t dance apparently.” Nick explained shaking his head and turned noticing Darla and Skinny were moving across the dance floor. “Deacon’s handling it, great and I got all dressed up for nothing.” Nora muttered to herself and laughed as Nick tilted her back. “Well not for nothing, doll.” Valentine said and pressed against a kiss against the nape of her neck. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Nick.” Nora said shaking her head.


End file.
